


Lipstick Kisses (Two Shades are Better Than One)

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CorporationSuperCat, F/F, What's new?, it's soft and kinda cute, people kiss Supergirl like all the time, started as a headcanon became a fic, supercarp, supercat to supercatcorp, supercatcorp, what even is the name of this ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Supergirl gets thank you kisses which leads to some discoveries.





	

The first time, the woman is shell shocked and shaking and Kara has her wrapped up in her cape because she knows the signs of shock (Alex only explained all the physiological details o_o). And this woman is bundled up in her arms and she’s starting to get feeling back in her fingers so she just leans up and kisses Supergirl on the cheek.

What do you want from her? She was about to die! She wanted to thank her heroine and words were a 0/10 choice.

So CatCo runs a tiny piece on the little lipstick kiss left of Kara’s cheek and the tiny blush that accompanied it. And Cat asked Kara if she thought the picture they had of the incident should be framed or not. Kara’s blush had left Cat smirking for the rest of the day.

Kara gets a copy from Olsen and tucks it away in an album called “Thank You” that she won’t show anyone until it gets found when she moves in with Cat and Lena. (She feels like she shouldn’t need thank yous but each one makes her heart ache and she needs that after losing someone. Someone she couldn’t save, she needs a reason to put that cape back on).

But it starts happening more often. Women across National City start wearing more lipstick. Lipstick sales in darker shades have jumped and the cosmetics industry doesn’t really get it until the next kiss.

Another daring rescue. A woman attacked by a few gang members, only to be saved by one very concerned lady in red boots. The woman was hit before Supergirl could get to her and Supergirl returns to fuss over her after explicitly telling these gang members not to move.

It was probably the using freeze breath on her own hand and gently placing it over the woman’s reddening cheek. (Her cheek got much worse before it got better but it wasn’t red because of the bruising). Well, who could resist kissing such a sweetheart?

And honestly, the deep magenta really contrasted nicely on Supergirl’s skin (soft skin? That could bounce bullets, but still stay soft? What kind of moisturizer does Supergirl use? (hint: it’s hotter than hell and needs to stay about 93 million miles away from us.))

And the kisses kept coming. And maybe Cat sold the rights to one picture (see above for reference) to a lipstick ad company and maybe that ad was insanely popular?

But Alex teases mercilessly until Kara points out, “Yeah but I’ve gotten more kisses than you and I’m not even gay!”

Maggie just sits in the corner and shakes her head. You poor confused baby gaylien. Oh well, she’s already opened the eyes of one gay Danvers, she should probably stop there.

And the kisses continue and then Supergirl ends up in a male gay (and cross dresser) bar and wowzers, they have great lipstick in there. And she’s done her research after Alex came out so Supergirl is polite and friendly and compliments their hair and dresses and compares nail care routines while the firefighters finish dousing the flames.

And not all of them are gay and not all of them identify as male and Kara does her best to remember names. But really, the seven (or eight or ten?) kisses are kind of distracting and some of them have 5:00 shadows that are kind of nice honestly, Kara wasn’t expecting that.

And Alex gets there at the last kiss and Kara is bright red, both cheeks with lipstick kisses. Alex spies the gaggle of mostly queer-identifying people and can’t help but burst into laughter.

That picture gets hung on Alex’s wall. It’s discreetly placed, but it’s there.

Kara starts getting used to the kisses. Almost expects them from anyone wearing lipstick. Which is certainly the reason she hasn’t set Lena Luthor down yet.

It’s not that Lena is warm in her arms. Or that her dress reminds Kara of Cat. Or that her heart picks up just a little whenever Lena breathes. No, it’s certainly the nearly black lipstick painted onto the lips that Kara is watching that has Supergirl hesitating.

“You can put me down now, Supergirl.” Lena’s got a scratch on her cheek and Kara hopes it doesn’t sting and suddenly Eliza’s voice is in her head.

_Pain, pain go away_

Kara presses her lips to Lena’s cheek before she can think about what she’s doing and Lena is soft. Like Cat but not like Cat, she doesn’t smell like Cat and Kara doesn’t even think about Cat because Lena is detailed in completely different ways.

Lena sucks in a breath and Kara jerks back. She holds Lena out, away from her body and opens her mouth. “I am so sorry. I am all about consent.” Kara places Lena on her feet and steps back.

She backs up again, spluttering and holds her hands up, “I didn’t mean to. I just get kisses from women a lot and I guess I got used to it but you - you’ve got a scratch and my stepmother would kiss my sister’s scrapes to make her feel better and I just didn’t think-”

Her embarrassment is up to her ears when she hits the railing and she grabs onto it to keep from going through it. To anyone else, it would look like she was afraid of falling.

_In a way she is. It’s just not the distance, it’s the person._

There’s warmth on her wrist and -

(Kara thinks of laughs on plush couches. Of advice freely given. Of smiles that are gentler than the public will ever see. And Lena is not Cat but good god, Kara is falling in the same way)

she whips her head around and drowns in green eyes that are deeper than all but one other pair she’s ever seen. And there’s nearly black lips pressed against her cheek and a hand balanced on her chest and Kara can’t _breathe_.

So she heaves herself off the balcony because this is too much. Too much like when her heart beats around Cat’s. Too much like another darkened balcony. Too much, too much because she’s a hundred percent certain that humans generally mate for life and they mate once.

Seconds later she stands in Cat’s bedroom. Her breaths are heaving and Cat looks up, her concern weighing her brows. Until she catches sight of the dark kiss mark on the corner of her mouth.

Cat’s eyes darken and Kara stumbles into the wall. “I see you’ve realized you have a type.” And Cat’s voice is so filled with resignation that Kara nearly cries.

It’s a week of Kara holding Cat too tightly. Kara laying awake next to Cat, fighting tears and the longing that she doesn’t want. A week where Cat watches Supergirl turn away from her ‘thank you’ kisses.

A week before Cat goes to find Lena Luthor.

The vindictive side of Cat preens when she struts into Lena’s office to find her haggard, the circles under her eyes aren’t really concealed by her foundation. Jess doesn’t even try to stop Cat, just gawks as she storms into Lena’s meeting.

“We need to talk.” And no one, not even a Luthor, turns away Cat Grant.

So Lena comes to Cat’s house and they talk. They talk about the relationship that no newspaper has its hands on. They talk for so long that Supergirl stumbles through the balcony door at close to midnight after finally placating another Fort Rozz escapee.

She doesn’t even notice the other heartbeat in the room isn’t Carter’s until she’s in the kitchen.

Cat watches as Kara turns and her eyes widen. She watches Lena swallow at the torn and dirty suit. Watches Kara jerks backward, her fingers sliding right into the counter top. Watches as Lena realizes that loving a superhero isn’t all triumphs and floating kisses.

She watches as Kara starts to close in on herself, her breathing stuttering and the counter giving way under her arm.

That’s when Cat stops watching and starts acting. She strides to Kara and wraps her arms around her. She is the only thing in that kitchen that Kara won’t harm. Kara goes limp against her and Cat flashes to the last time this happened.

_A balcony, a kiss goodbye, a kiss goodbye, a kiss to stay, and her balcony railing twisted with Kara’s grief and she kept herself limp for fear of hurting Cat. She’d tossed Cat off a building in the haze of a drug and still not hurt Cat, Cat did not fear Kara Zor-El._

Her fingers are halfway through Kara’s hair before Lena’s hand is cupping Kara’s cheek. This woman has seen hell, has walked the streets of damnation alongside her brother, and she only came out kinder.

The ping in Cat’s chest is washed away with Kara’s sob. She realizes that she will break herself before keeping any form of love away from her supergirl.

Kara’s arms wrap around them both and Lena Luthor finds herself shoulder to shoulder with Cat Grant. She can’t imagine a place she’d rather be.

Cat pulls them all toward her bed and doesn’t even think about the mess the sheets will be in because of the soot clinging to Kara’s suit. Doesn’t think about how uncomfortable it will be sleeping in her clothes. Lena presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek and Cat can’t help but think that Lena looks at Kara the same way she does.

 

* * *

The sun plays across Kara’s hair like it always does. But there’s black strands mixed in and Cat frowns for a second before she remembers. Lena is already running her fingers through the blond locks above them. Or maybe she never stopped, she doesn’t look like she slept much.

Cat sighs and tries to twitch the life back into her arm. Lena’s eyes flash to hers and Cat just rolls her own eyes in disgust. She’s seen enough fear in people’s eyes for a lifetime.

“I’ve never had a threesome before, but I hear they’re all the rage with you millennials.” She means for it to be biting and sarcastic but Kara is waking up and Cat can’t help the sap that drips from her voice.

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t dated anyone since high school and a threesome seemed like a bit much then.” Lena’s voice is soft and Kara definitely wakes up at the sound of it.

Kara yanks herself up onto her hands and knees, the shock clear on her parted lips. But Cat’s smile is tugging at the corners of her eyes and Lena has a look of awe on her face and both reactions warm Kara more than a day spent in the light of this yellow sun.

Supergirl never jerks away from the ‘thank you’ kisses after that. But she does make sure that they stay at a very reasonable distance from her lips. The tabloids wondered and gossiped as to why.

Until Supergirl is caught on camera with two shades of lipstick on her cheeks going _toward_ a crime scene. Maggie jams her fingers against her phone screen and the glee strewn across her face has Alex laughing because _Little Danvers is a Modern Woman_.

Cat and Lena hang the CatCo gossip column’s front page on their refrigerator. It reads, _What Was Supergirl Thanked For This Time?_


End file.
